


I Need You

by sinceimetyou



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Nat is such a nosy friend, Nudity, Phone Sex, Porn Filming, Porn Watching, Secret Relationship, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceimetyou/pseuds/sinceimetyou
Summary: Bucky has a secret with you and the moment he goes to a long mission, you feel extra needy and spur the first thing that comes to your mind to make him come back soon.





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry to caramell0w & theimpossibleg1rl challenge “Men of Marvel: What’s Your Flavor?” at Tumblr. I got “Being Filmed”.

“Hmmm… Wakey, wakey sunshine… “

The deep musical tone in his voice and his soft breathing clashing in your ear, slowly made you feel awake.

Last night was a hell of a night after you spent it reading one of your big sexy books, as he like to call them, and drinking a whole bottle of an expensive wine you promised to be keeping for a better occasion. And he was right there by your side, sitting at the edge of the bed, waiting for your body to respond to the feathery touches of his fingers over your shoulder blade, moving aside some of the hair locks that were resting over your face.

“Oh no…” you muttered while still having your eyes shut. The room wasn’t even that lighted up by the sun.

“Oh yes… come on.” Said Bucky in such a needy tone while rubbing your back with his thick thumbs, making some pressure until you completely wake up. “You promised.”

You tried to open your eyes, trying to locate the red big numbers from your alarm clock, but your eyelids felt too heavy. Hangover was hitting you. “Jeez… What the hell bit you? What time is it?”

“Not so early, almost midday” He cheekily replied. You fully opened your eyes, furrowing your eyebrows and turned see his face; he was showing a shit-eating grin and those devilish bright blue eyes over you, eagerly waiting. He really looked hot.

You recalled what happened last night and rolled out your eyes. “Seriously, you took a long hour flight for this?” You heavily groaned.

“Yep, I got the last one of the night. And missy, you are so drunk” he said funnily booping your nose with his metallic index. “I never thought I would see you that way again. And you took the wine you banned me to drink! Come on!”

You dodged to answer those obvious statements because he was right and you weren’t invested in picking a fight so you stared at him in complete silence for a moment.. 

“At least you had to make it sexier, you know?” Referring to his way to wake you up, making you seem slow. You laid your head over the pillow again and gently squeezed it between your arms, sighing at the soft comfort it provided.

“Didn’t I give you my best bed voice ever?” Bucky said, quickly understanding your little game so he got close to your ear again, sparking some shivers throughout your body and slowly pulling off the duvet that was only covering half of your body. He was trying to check on your ass and then took one of your cheeks to squeeze after an affectionate slap. He noticed you were wearing one of his big t-shirts and cute panties.

“Well, yes but that phrase is overused… feels a bit unsexy, you know?” There was a tiny sting in what you said that almost made you smile but you refrained it and instead, you slowly bit your lower lip while giving him a suggestive look, waiting for him to catch the drift.

He heartedly laughed at loud at your coquetterie until his forehead fully fell over your free arm and suddenly you couldn’t help but to laugh too. You two understand each other in a deep meaningful way, with no big words just big actions, making your bond quite easy and quite intense. He is the only one who also likes to call it funny, because he can’t stop smiling and laughing every time, even when you scold him. That’s his new way to enjoy life after so many events; no wonder he took you as his wife. You make him feel so happy by your side.

You moved over the bed in one quick twist to sit on it, resting your back at the headboard. Bucky leaned closer to you with a big smile and gave you a peck, holding gently your face with his contrasting hands, rubbing softly with his thumbs the commissure of your lips.

“Good morning my love” you whispered while still savoring his lips on yours with the tip of your tongue. You looked intensely at his face, trying to find new cuts and scars to memorize every time he goes away for a mission, but you only found a patchy beard along his jaw and quickly thinking how good it must feel between your legs.

“Now, I come for what you promised” He said again trying to be more serious but still showing a quirky smile, making you wash away all the great thoughts you had some moments ago and with a move, you placed away his hands from your face. You totally regretted what you said to him the night before. Well, maybe.

What happened was that Bucky was in a mission somewhere in South America for a couple months up to some hours ago, so the idea of having your now husband away for too long, started to weigh on you. You were never apart since your secret wedding day and at least not for more than one or two days. He could never say no to a hard mission, he had a duty. And while there were some calls and texts at midnight because Buck told you to do it in case of any emergency or if your anxiety somehow appeared, you tried not to do them, thinking mainly that you could be also hindering his job and the secret relationship. So you tried to hold on as much as possible but last night, everything went overboard.

No. There was no anxiety and you weren’t injured. You took a bottle of red wine, a glass and then sat on your favorite couch, staring at your big books, hoping to find a title to fully entertain you. The titles of a recently bought book collection lured you in, so you picked a romantic story and looked through some pages. Once you found those telling how the lead man of the story was making love to his interest in the most pleasurable way, it hit you everywhere. You were missing Bucky terribly. His touch, his kisses, the way he enjoyed taking you until the edge of your senses. You kept your eyes peeled to the story while touching yourself and sipping the wine, so by the end of the second glass, you felt brave enough to make the call. It was earlier than other times but didn’t make you feel guilty.

Bucky was excited to hear your voice after all this time but you barely let him talk. You mentioned how much you missed him, how you wanted to kiss his fidgety lips, having his warm body wrapping you, that you were willing to do anything new and kinky if he come back earlier. That last part sparked something on him and you could tell that he liked it, more than anything by realizing with his choked breathing that he was masturbating too. He confessed back that he missed you so bad and felt awful by not having enough pictures and videos of you in his phone like he thought he should have, even when those were racy from some good old sexting times, so when he barely mentioned that to you, you quickly spewed the most stupid and needy idea you ever had. “Come back my love, we are doing a porno”.

“Are you sure doll?” He asked you after a while; he was trying not to cum yet.

“I’ll do it for you. I promise”, you bolted. And an extra “Please” came out in a mousy voice, he squirms when you do that.

He kept silent; the heavy breathing was there but only for a moment and suddenly, he hung up. He had the nerve to do it. You watched worried at the main house phone, wondering if you did a mistake but after several minutes it felt real when he was not calling back and a couple of tears in your eyes threatened to fall. You threw it hard at the couch, feeling a bit hurt and walked away to your room while chugging now directly from the bottle. You kept reading the book and with both options in your hands, you hoped for any of both lull you to sleep first.

“Stop it! Why Buck, why?” You rubbed your face harshly and desperately waved your hands in the air. “It was for another time, not exactly for this day. I’m so glad you are back but… not today, not now!”

He kept staring you with all love and foolishness he owns, you barely could stay firm in your decision while looking at those piercing blue eyes. “Yes. But I missed you. And you missed me. So…”

“So?” You stopped groaning and looked serious at his face.

“We have to do it. Don’t back off doll, you never do that…” You closed your eyes for a moment and sighed annoyed at this cocksure and convincing asshole. And yeah, it was mainly your fault, you and your big mouth. He slowly approached closer to your face again and started peppering kisses over the features except your lips. “It’s not going to be bad and you like most of the things I do to you…” Of course, you had to punch him in the chest after saying that, what the hell.

Bucky slightly jerked back at your hit but instead of being mad for that, he gave you a full power watt smile; he was decided in melting your heart right there.

“Let me make it clear for you: I fucking hate you… ugh… I’ll do it.” He can be so fucking stubborn. Even more than you, he has his ways.

“Yes!” He squealed excited and winked at you. “And no you don’t…”

“Only because you made an effort… And yes, because I kinda want to try it too, so… I want to do it.” He pulled you again for a deeper kiss but you stopped and pushed him away from the bed, then you stood up from it. Your immediate thought was that your hangover was going to be a problem.

“Can I have a cup of coffee first? I need to be fully awake; I really don’t want to screw this. I’ll get ready.” You said with a cute smile while Bucky stared at you with a confused look. He was trying to understand why the delay but fulfilled your petition anyway.

“Right away Y/N ” He replied and walked away from the room.

Your heart was racing. You entered to the bathroom for a quick shower, removing in a flash your clothes and got under the warm water stream. You avoided to wet your hair by placing it in a quick tight bun with a claw clip and lathered your body with scented lavender foam. It refreshed your body wonderfully, made you feel fully awake.

Wrapping yourself in a big towel and walking back to the room, you looked into your drawers for an exquisite lingerie set you recently bought. “Ooh, this might work” you whispered. You put them on and gave a little twirl in front of the mirror of the room, flirting at your reflection and stretching up hard your arms to gain some mobility. More of the lavender scent, a lash lifting mascara and a mauve-y long lasting lipstick let you finish with a modest and sexy look.

Bucky went back to the room with a loaded cup of warm coffee, just as you like it. “Thank you”. You mumbled as he handled it to you. He was shamelessly gawking while approaching to you and then went to place his contrasting temperature hands in your waist from behind. For a moment, you both looked at each other through the mirror reflection with beautiful comforting smiles.

He murmured at you ear, barely nibbling at your lobe and sniffing at you hair. “Oh, you smell divine… you look delicious”. That cuddle was something you truly needed after a long time because your entire body jolted at it.

“You can’t eat me yet…” You said almost laughing. “I’m not ready yet.” You took some big sips, left the cup over the drawer and his embrace to move to the other side of the room; you picked your phone from the bedside nightstand and took out of the single drawer a sturdy camera tripod. You fastened both and placed them over the furniture, in a couple seconds it started recording.

Bucky saw your actions and remembered to do the same. “Well, then, I should get ready too…“he slowly tried to pull out his phone from a pocket of his dark trousers, getting ready to film your little kinky show. Concerned, you took some long strides back at him and placed a firm hand on his to stop immediately. There had to be some rules. At least, to mention the most important part from all.

You voice felt serious again. “Baby, promise me this with all your heart, soul and dick, that this is only between us. Just us.”

He answered with a teasing smile. “Wow! You are really not cowering Y/N , huh? Yes, I promise doll”

“You can’t tell or show this to anyone. Not even to Steve!”

“Come on! You know we share everything!” He joked.

“Buck!” you yelled, swatting a hit on his shoulder which of course, he didn’t felt as a big deal.

“Fine! I know!” He growled. “But you can’t tell your friends too, especially to Nat… not even if she threatens your life. Or mine. You’ll never know with her!”

“You know I won’t. Bucky, I want to do this, please.” The tone of your voice felt sincere and he complied.

His entire presence changed right in front of you. From being your regular jokey and dork husband he fully turned into the brooding lustful lover you’ve been missing for weeks. He didn’t answer your petition in words, he stood close enough and took your hands, kissed the knuckles gently and set them behind his neck to finally engage in a breathtaking long and hot wet kiss, fighting his tongue against yours, pulling you more to his body by placing his hands too over your waist and then going even south when to squeeze your ass; enough to start loosen up you and making you release a first moan.

Instinctively, you parted away from his lips slowly and gaze at him while undoing slowly your hair bun by pulling away the claw clip to the feet of the bed, letting the hair naturally flow. Your hands roamed all over his chiseled chest and removed his jacket and t-shirt with certain speed. He was getting impatient but also more aroused at the moment of finding the new cuts and scars you were looking for earlier with your eyes growing big and worried; he even flinched when your skin touched a long fresh cut at one his pects. You love to take care of them after the missions but this time, your lips only approached to warm kiss it and getting back a hiss from him, shutting hard his eyes.

The pads of your fingers kept wandering over him, stopping right at the seam of his trousers and tightly gripping the belt. You unbuckled it right away, throwing it somewhere at the room’s floor. You could tell your teasing had been working because an erection was forming behind a couple layers of fabric. A big one.

You slowly rubbed his cock over with one of your hands and immediately heard how his breathing changed by releasing tiny faltering gasps and closing his eyes, enjoying it. Bucky loves to let you in charge if you get into his pants first. You undid the button and the zipper and then decisively tugged out his dick from his boxers. A powerful warm feeling ran from your chest down to your core that made you sigh deeply, drawing a delightful big smile.

Bucky eyes opened at the moment you made that pornographic sound and saw you caressing his tight skin up and down with a single hand. He squirmed in his position as you appreciated how much he was relishing on it, so you sat on the edge of the bed with your legs wide open and took your other hand to your mouth, smearing the tip of the three middle fingers in saliva and going inside your pretty panties.

“Ah… doll, you are a treat” he said, combing and tucking a strand of hairs in the back of your ear and slowly tilting your face up to him. “Suck me hard Y/N . I want your pretty sweet lips around my cock”. He completely removed his clothing and remembered to take his phone out from his pocket, he was ready to take many pics as possible of you.

He got close, so close that his thick hard cock was right in your face and your first thought was to place a fond kiss between the base of it and his balls. You were not shy at all with that action and he released a breathy moan. You started licking the main vein up to his red tip with your flattened tongue. Your favorite part from providing oral to Bucky is to nipping right at the little knot of nerves from the head with your lips, sucking hard enough until a tiny blob of precum forms to help you to glide effortless over his cock; his reaction is always priceless.

“Oh yes, like that. You are so good… oh fuck, fuck…” he groaned. Once you took most of the tip in your mouth, you started to bob at it, in and out, slowly increasing the speed and sometimes stopping to give him long licks and kitten licks. That hand was also massaging gently his balls, making him go insane by not knowing exactly what to do, if keep taking pictures or where to lay his hands over you.

“You should look at yourself darlin’, you are taking it so well… Oh my pretty dirty slut, you are driving me crazy…” He said while snapping some pictures that nervously made you laugh.

You took him for a moment in a full fist, pumping and hungrily looking at him. “I love this; I missed you so bad… You are mine” and returned your hot mouth back in its place. He touched your face adoringly, caressing it with the back of his hand your heated cheeks, tangling some hair locks between his fingers.

It was a matter of minutes, of being that enthralled in the sucking, that his breathing increased and soon his hips found some cadence and occasionally, making you gag a little when he tried to see how far his cock could reach. You took it like a champ. Your hips were also grinding at their own will over your hand, drawing little harsh circles at your clit and sticking inside you a finger or two. You were increasing your muffled moans and feeling almost like fainting because you were so close to cum. He noticed by adoring too much the wet sounds of your touch.

“Do it doll, cum for me…” He purred and you obeyed immediately. Your walls clenched as soon as you increased the speed of your fingering; curling the tip of your fingers when they got to be completely inside and pressing over with the rest of your warm palm your pubic bone. Your thighs began trembling and you could feel the high of your orgasm, hitting hard your core. Bucky had to take his dick away from your mouth, ready to play with you some more. “Oh, good job! You are doing it great for me!” This wasn’t over.

You barely understood what he was saying; your chest was heaving and attempting not to fall there on your knees. Buck inclined, took you by the back of your neck to kiss you in urgency, slurping with his hot mouth the salty remnants of your sticky mixed drool. He slowly pushed your body to the bed as you rested over in your elbows. You felt your legs like hovering and he helped to put them in place by touching them with his free hand, pinching the inner skin of your thighs and opening them wide with your reflexes. He also reached the ribbons of your lacy underwear right at the sides of your hips, untied them and let your wet swollen cunt being completely offered.

“Oh Buck…” you let out in a deep whimper and gritted your teeth.

“You are so wet my love, you are mine and I’m craving for you…” He murmured close to your pussy followed by a rough moist kiss at your aching nub and a series of hot deep licks throughout your slit. It was so unexpected that the whole action almost made you cum again. You moaned so loud his name and arched your back when you felt that patchy beard scratch the sensitive skin of your thighs that you didn’t even had the chance to reach his face and hair to grip on something. And then, you heard his sinful laugh, like he knew what was going to be your reaction after what he was going to say. “…But right now, all I want is to senseless fuck you”.

“Fuck! Fuck me now! Aah… ” you rushed and growled in frustration. You were so close for a second orgasm and among your torrent of thoughts, one of those was the possibility of him denying your high and ending your fucking right there. Luckily, it didn’t happened.

image  
“Keep opening wide” He said while removing his face from in between your legs to help you to get in the middle of the bed. He kneeled in front of you while you positioned over the soft bedding and a couple pillows in a more comfortable way, lifting a little your butt at the level of his hips, gently caressing your pussy. You hugged your arms over your head and tilted your head for a moment to take a glance of his whole form; he was a complete mess like you: sporting a layer of sweat on his naked chest and bright red cheeks. That made you release a tiny giggle again.

“And when we’ll be doing my favorite? You from the back?” With all, you found a moment to play with him. He gave you a surprised look and set his phone up, holding it steady as possible.

“Your favorite? Since when?” He snapped a couple pics of your almost bare body and some more of the tip of his cock, brushing your wet slit.

“I don’t have an exact date if that’s what you refer but I like when you take me from behind. I love when we spoon.” You kept giggling until you had to shut hard your eyes and released a loud depraved moan, clawing tight the duvet as soon as he started to slide in you.

He was enjoying too much making you writhe in pleasure. “I’ll write it down for later giggles… I want you right now” Bucky took more snaps of your euphoric face and with some swipes of his finger, changed the photo mode to a filming mode of his phone.

He is big so you tried to adjust to his size but he never allowed you to do it, right away he gave you some deep thrusts, doing some circles to open you more while being deep inside and gripping hard from your hips until you got red marks. “You are so fucking tight Y/N ! Fuck!” He said gritting his teeth.

The coil of your stomach tightened. “Oh yes! Right there my love… Make me feel so good…” While both were panting hard, you felt the moment when your hips and ass weren’t enough to be taken in handfuls so he took you by the middle of your bra. He licked his lips, relishing on the moment of untying the last ribbon of your pretty ensemble and freeing your bouncy breasts.

“Sweetheart, your tits are going to give me a nice show…” He was about to take one, when you went ahead and took both and squeezed them for him and the camera, pinching hard the soft skin of your nipples until they hardened. That made you hurt deliberately your lower lip and then releasing it in a sexy pout.

“I’m counting on that… ooh shit!” He was trying to take his task too serious but that made him cough a laugh. He rolled over you to kiss your ribcage and below your breasts, the entirety of your mounds, suckling both nipples and biting and scratching with his teeth your also glowing skin, skimming slowly up and up and finally, latching lips at your collarbone and neck. He was constantly throwing you lustful glances, trying to see how you were squirming with his touches, your panting, the forming of little pearls of sweat ready to be sipped one by one.

He was driving you insane and knowing he could not miss this chance, he had to put aside the phone, being carried away by the heat of your body.

Your other hand went behind his head, back and shoulders, trying to hug him, feeling more close but you were not able to let him go after, making the whole action look desperate. The scent of his hair was also killing you; you could not believe how masculine it was.

He increased his thrusts after hearing only your sweet moans and the lewd sounds of your pussy being hit hard, the tip of his cock was constantly reaching your sweet spot and started to make you feel a little bit dizzy. Even his metallic thumb had the arduous task to be wiggled in a tough pace at your clit.

“I’m so close Bucky… ah, ah… I’m ready to cum…” You squealed at his ear.

At his own faltering breath, he only had support words for his stunning wife. “Go for it doll, cum all over my cock…”. Those words were enough to snap the coil in your stomach and at the same time, he took the chance to bite hard your collarbone. You couldn’t keep it any longer and released a high scream. Your walls clamped enough to strangle his cock, making him grunt louder. “Oh yes honey, my love, you are so good, you are pulling me…”

You threw your head back with eyes barely shut and your mouth got stuck in a painful ‘Oh’ expression. Slowly, you faded away in your high. But he didn’t stop thrusting; he was also ready to cum.

The heavy grunts became heavy moans like you’ve never heard from him before. He took his cock out and started jacking it off tightly and quickly over your lower stomach, smeared in all your juices, until the spurts of cum spread all over your torso, reaching most of your breasts and pooling in your navel. There were even some droplets ready to fall on your slit. Bucky was feeling a bit lightheaded and tired but he stood there some moments more, reaching again for his phone to snap some last pictures of your figure while his body gained some composure.

You looked delightful. Even in your exhaustion, your hands roamed all over you in the most sensual way, trying to collect his seed with the middle fingers, sucking them slowly and leaving your mouth with a hard wet pop. You knew this could make him hard again and yes, it made you show a huge pleased grin. For how long would you keep this secret to yourself, that Bucky was a great husband and a great fuck?

“That was amazing Y/N . So… my fair lady…” Bucky leaned again to kiss you passionately after that spectacular sight of you. “Do you want go and grab a bite or are you up for a second round?”

You were about to answer when your phone made a sound. You completely forgot about it so it kinda scared you for a moment. Then you thought that the memory of it might be full, so you tried to reach for it to verify without really trying to leave the bed and Bucky’s warm touch. He however, was gentle and let you go, stood up from bed to pick up a warm wet cloth to clean you.

Indeed, the memory of your phone was full because of the video but the ping you heard was from a text from Natasha. And then some more appeared too. And you felt like dying.

We know your little secret bitch ;)

Me and the guys went to visit you because we thought you would be sick as the only reason for Bucky to return so soon and we only heard your loud noises!

I knew you fucked but not this way! Why you didn’t tell me? I want all the deets!

“FUCK!” you yelled scared and sat in one jump. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck!”

“What happened?” Bucky propelled out from the bathroom with the piece of cloth.

“They know!”

His eyes widened enough and went to check on his phone, hoping he clicked the right buttons. “What? How?”

“They heard us, they were here…” Your voice cracked a bit in anguish. “What are we going to do now?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and tried to calm you a bit by setting himself again between your legs. He carefully started cleaning you, from your neck to your sore inner thighs. Your eyes were fixed over your phone thinking in a new way to distract them from the truth.

“We should tell them… I think they’ll understand. And if they don’t…” He suddenly stopped talking and you felt again that wonderful jolt between your legs that immediately made you writhe and purse your lips; first with his tongue and then with his metallic hand, slowly fingering you. “I quit, so we can tell them how good are we now at making movies…”.


End file.
